drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Invasion
Alien Invasion is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on March 18, 2006. Plot Drake and Josh tell the viewers some pranks Megan came up with: Drake tells she had listed him in the Mexican army and gave his phone number to three hobos. Then one of the hobos call him. Josh tells she put cat litter in his shoes and dyed his underwear pink. Then he shows his pink underwear, saddened. Megan is given a telescope, and uses Josh's laptop and Drake's jacket to protect her stuff. They get even more mad at her when she lies down on the ground and pretends the boys pushed her and get them grounded for the night, and come up with a plan to prank her. While Megan helps Walter to do the dishes, Drake and Josh crop a spaceship from Josh's "Alien Attack II" DVD and put it on a picture of an alien spaceship from the telescope. When Megan sees it, she believes it's a real spaceship which automatically makes her shout "Mom, dad, I see a spaceship!" in excitement. Next, she is trying to capture aliens' voice as she saw the UFO. Josh gets a ham radio from Craig and Eric and the brothers pretend to be aliens; Megan thinks they're real. The next evening, Audrey and Walter go to play cards and Drake and Josh are going to a concert, but Megan doesn't want to stay at home alone because of the aliens, but they left her anyway. Drake, Josh, and Denise (Mindy's third cousin) climb to their room as they need her to make their faces like aliens. Megan is in the yard with her telescope and hears strange sounds. Drake and Josh, dressed up as aliens, scare her. As they celebrate, another alien appears and they run away. He and Megan are friends, and the alien asks for some coffee. When Walter and Audrey are back, Walter is frightened by the alien and jumps through the living room's window. Quotes Drake: (picks up phone) Hello? Hobo: Can I come over to your house? Drake: No! Leave me alone, hobo! Josh: (holding up pink underwear) It's just not right! Drake: (singing) Ol' cranky Josh. He's getting so cranky. So very cranky! Oh, now he's breaking things, writing a call to the Pencil Repairman! Josh: Dude! Will you stop with the improvisational blues tune?! Josh: (reading Drake's letter) "Please excuse Drake from doing his homework. He twisted his liver and cannot read, write, or bathe. Yours sincerely, The Doctor." Josh: How many times do I have to tell her not touch my stuff?! Oh, I am gonna fix her wagon! Drake: She doesn't have a wagon. Josh: It's a figure of speech. (leaves) Drake: (singing) Well, Ol' cranky Josh. He's fixing Megan's wagon, but not literally. Josh: (comes back in and glares at Drake) Josh: OH, I AM WHIPPED UP, MAN! Trivia *Maggie Wheeler guest starred as Mindy's third cousin, Denise. *This is the first episode directed by Will Bardelli. * The fact that Megan pulled a prank on the boys involving someone dress up as an alien to scare them, this hints that she might have found out about the boys pranking her and plotted revenge. * This episode shares similarities with an episode of the 90s sitcom Step by Step titled "Getting Organized" in which sisters Dana and Karen trick their step brother and step cousin J.T. and Cody that a UFO is coming to earth, but end up being tricked instead. Both episodes also feature characters hiding in a trash containers and getting garbage dumped on them. *This is the only episode which Eric appears without Craig, not counting Eric's appearance in the background during the fight scene in Pilot *The DVD version has missing scenes that are cut from the TV version. These include: Josh telling Drake"Please don't breathe in my ear", the scene after that with Megan and Walter washing dishes, extended alien talk from Drake and Josh, etc. *Walter punishes Drake and Josh instead of Megan, even though she admitted that she lied on the ground and screamed. *When Drake and Josh take off their alien masks after scaring Megan, you can see closely that Drake's spiky hair is back again from Season 1. *This episode is featured as a flashback in the next episode Dr. Phyllis Show. *Some scenes are edited out because of something funny on Drake & Josh: The Best of Seasons 3 & 4 DVD release. Goofs *Before Josh tries to go into Drake's can, he is holding the DVD in his hand but afterwards, the DVD vanishes. **However, Josh probably just dropped it in Drake's can. *Even with Megan out of the house, Drake and Josh climb through their room's window instead of using the stairs. **They probably do not want to risk being seen. *Drake and Josh want makeup to look like aliens, but they use masks making it unnecessary. **However, they could have reconsidered and chose to use masks instead. *When Drake and Josh are getting Megan back on the pranks, she actually somehow knew that they were pranking her with the aliens the whole time because when she gets scared with Drake and Josh seeing Danny as the other alien, she was just pretending to act all scared just to play along and to get rid of Drake and Josh as she got happy with that, she somehow got them back on the pranks again. *When Drake is talking french through the ham radio, Megan heard him which got her confused since she's still looking for aliens so she could've found out that it was actually Drake and Josh talking on the ham radio the whole time and shouldn't have been surprised listening to aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three